What if? Fablehaven Twist
by Mwagner11
Summary: What if at the end of Secret of the Dragon Sanctuary, when Gavin revealed himself as Navarog, Raxtus didn't show up? What if the Society got the key? What if Kendra was kidnapped by Gavin? Find out what really happened in this thrilling adventure. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Betrayal

**What if Raxtus hadn't showed up? What happened to Kendra? Dun Dun dun dun! Yeah there will probably be romance. This is not going to a one shot. It'll be the length of a story. So yeah. Enjoy. Disclaimer: As you have figured out I'm not Brandon Mull because-um-do I sound like Brandon Mull to you? Anyhow...**

"I'm not coming willingly," Kendra said. "You'll have to knock me out or kill me."

"Easily done," Gavin said with a shrug. Kendra glowered at him. How could she ever have trusted Gavin? He had been one of her closest friends. And to think she had had a crush on a demon prince!

She couldn't stop thinking about Warren. Was he alright? Gavin had just sealed him inside an extra dimensional space. Kendra bit her lip and she eyed the blackened knapsack shrewdly. Was there any way she could grab it and run? No, wait a minute. Nafia was guarding the entrance to Sidestep Cleft.

Gavin seemed to guess what she was thinking and smiled slyly at her, then raised his eyebrows. "You sure you won't come willingly? Obviously, I'm not going to kill you but I won't hesitate to knock you out."

Kendra folded her shaking arms across her chest defiantly. "Go ahead." What could she do anyway? There was no escape. Her best hope was that Seth would escape the sanctuary safely. She closed her eyes and the last thing she felt was a dart piercing her unexposed neck.

PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. Page break. PAGE BREAK.

Kendra's eyes fluttered open as light filtered through her lashes. Where was she? She was supposed to be at Wyrmroost, right? She reached up to scratch an itch on her forehead, but her arm wouldn't move. Kendra was instantly on the alert. Her eyes fully opened and she groaned, her throat was parched and raw. Her vision cleared and Kendra realized she was lying on the floor. Gavin stood above her.

Where was she? Then it all came back. Gavin was a traitor and he had taken her prisoner. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered that Dougan was dead. Gavin smirked at her from above. "Look who's awake," he said. Kendra glared at him. She opened her mouth to reply with a sharp retort but then realized she was gagged. She tried to shout something at him but all that came out was a muffled reply.

"I'll untie you if your good," Gavin conceded. "But then again it doesn't really matter if you behave. There's no escape anyway."

Kendra uttered a muffled complaint and Gavin reached down, pulled out a knife, and cut the gag away from her mouth without scratching her cheek. Kendra now felt that her wrists and ankles were tied and she fought to get up, but ended up as a crumpled heap on the floor. "A little help here?" she groaned. Gavin reached down and pulled her roughly to her feet. "Where are we?" she asked.

"A place in Minnesota. It's one of the Society's strongholds, actually."

"What do you want with me?" Kendra asked boldly. Gavin rolled his eyes.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Kendra."

"Can you at least untie me?" Kendra pleaded.

Gavin took out his knife once more and cut her bonds. "This house carries the same enchantments Torina's did. The windows are barred. The whisper hound caught hold of your scent while you slept. There's no way out. And no one's going to slip you any stingbulbs. We'll now have a guard at your room. And there's a heavy security system around the house. If you cooperate we'll have a fine time. If not, it still really doesn't matter."

"Thanks for summing it up," Kendra grumbled.

Gavin gestured toward an open doorway. "You've slept for a whole day. If your tired, I can escort you to your room but that's not likely. If-"

"Wait," Kendra blurted. "Did you capture Seth, too?"

Gavin's eyes flared with anger. "No. He escaped. He's back in Fablehaven now."

Kendra smirked. "If Seth is free then the Knights of Dawn have hope."

"You wish," Gavin shot back. "The Society already sent a group of zombies, Mr. Lich, and a vibilix to the preserve in Austrailia, to ambush your friends. They won't make it out of that."

"When did they leave?"

"Just this morning. Thanks to you, we have the key. There is no hope for your friends."

"They'll steal it back from you," Kendra insisted.

"Uh-huh."

Kendra bit her lip. "Is the Sphinx here?"

Gavin flashed a cocky grin. "He'll be here soon. This evening. He won't make you try the Oculus again."

"What a relief," Kendra sighed sarcastically.

Gavin roughly took her hand and shoved her inside an open doorway to the left. "Don't try anything stupid," he told her. "The whisper hound will now confine you to that very room. We have a couple of goblins standing guard on the staircase and I will watch over your room. There isn't even a window. Just sit tight and enjoy the ride."

"Wait!" Kendra protested but the door slammed shut in her face and she heard the click of a lock. How was she ever going to escape? It seemed as though there would be no way out. She turned around and viewed her surroundings.

The room had an average bed with worn blue sheets and a wooden headboard, a desk with an alarm clock, a bookshelf, a full length mirror, and a private bathroom. It was much like the room she had had with Torina. Kendra sank down onto the bed and looked at the clock. It was 11:30 AM. She had only five or six hours before the Sphinx would arrive. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and winced. Her hair was tangled and full of leaves, her clothes dirty and torn, and her skin smothered with cuts and bruises. Kendra sighed and stepped into the bathroom. The least she could do was get presentable while she waited.


	2. Steve Sinclair

**Hi guys! Hope you are liking the story so far. So, like, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! please? Yeah, so anyway I don't own Fablehaven (obviously) and yeah! Also hope you have read the fifth book or else you will be confused. Remember how Grandpa and Grandma Larsen are alive? Well, this is how the Sphinx finds out that Grandpa Larsen (Steve Sinclair) is a traitor. Just thought I might add that in. But anyway, please put advice in your reviews. No flames. Constructive criticsm is welcome. **

Seth bounced a small rubber bouncy ball on the tile floor, moving around the kitchen. Grandma Sorenson watched him sadly. "Seth-" she tried to say but he interrupted her.

"I just can't believe the Society took her again," Seth sighed wistfully.

"Seth, are you coming?" Trask shouted from the front step. Seth was supposed to be embarking on a mission to Australia. Kendra would've been invited as well but she had been kidnapped by the Society. They had found Mara who was luckily alive and she had recounted to them that Gavin was probably Navarog.

"Yeah," he called back. "Coming." He raised his suitcase and entered into the car. "Bye Grandma!" he called.

She waved to him as the car sped away. Grandma Sorenson sighed and placed a hand over her heart. "Be safe."

Kendra's POV

Kendra's door opened and Navarog stepped inside, a sharklike grin stretched across his face. "The Sphinx is here." Kendra stood and stiffly walked to Gavin, who took out a piece of rope and tied her hands together. He shut her bedroom door behind them and walked down a staircase carpeted with velvet. His cold hand remained on her wrists.

"Do you really have to tie me up?" she asked Gavin dryly. He shrugged.

"Necessary precaution."

"That explains everything perfectly," Kendra responded sarcastically. Gavin sighed.

"Joke all you want, Kendra," was his only response. His hand tightened around her bonds. Kendra flinched.

Gavin entered a spacious living room. The Sphinx sat on a plush purple couch with Mr. Lich sitting across from him. Gavin chose to sit on the couch next to Mr. Lich while Kendra chose an isolated armchair across from the Sphinx. The dark skinned man grinned. "Hello, Kendra. Nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same," Kendra responded coldly. "Didn't we just meet?" The Sphinx flashed a blinding grin in her direction.

"I hope Gavin wasn't too rough on you."

"Oh, please I feel fine. After all my crush just turned into a demonic dragon, ate a friend of mine, kidnapped me, and brought me to the person I hate most in the world. I feel great."

The Sphinx sighed. "I really do apologize Kendra. But some things are necessary in the way I work."

"Uh-huh."

He pulled out a stone block from behind the couch. "I've come here today because I need you, Kendra. Right now your friends are embarking on a journey to get the Translocator." He grimaced. "A few Knights of the Dawn broke in and stole the key to the vault." Kendra grinned.

"You've lost."  
The Sphinx shook his head. "Far from it. Anyhow, Kendra, something is engraved on this block. It is a secret language I cannot decipher. I need you to do it for me."

"No," Kendra replied forcefully though she dipped her head to read the message on the block. It read:

_All five artifacts must be used to open the demon prison. Each has its own purpose. The Translocater is in Australia. The Chronometer is in Lost Mesa. The Sands are in Fablehaven. The Font resides in Turkey. The Oculus has been found._

Kendra bit her lip. She was fairly sure the Sphinx would know this information. It wasn't important at all. Should she act as though it was top secret anyway?

"Tell me Kendra," the Sphinx coaxed and Kendra found herself on the verge of answering. Her enemy's tone was rich and persuading. Kendra shook her head.

"No."

The Sphinx sighed and gestured toward Gavin. "She needs a bit of persuasion."

Gavin grinned cockily and pulled out an Ipad. He displayed it at Kendra. It looked like some sort of GPS visual aid. "Your brother and others are in Australia. I can easily fly there and finish them off if you don't cooperate. Simple and effective." Kendra gawked at the two of them.

"You're joking."

"I'm afraid not," the Sphinx affirmed grimly.

Kendra sighed. The Sphinx knew all of the information on the block anyway. If she lied, he might find out. There was no point in resisting since the information was probably what he already knew. But-wait-what was the Font? Did that mean there was a preserve on Turkey? She couldn't tell the Sphinx that! But then again, her grandparent's lives were at stake. Kendra glared at both of them and read

_All five artifacts must be used to open the demon prison. Each has its own purpose. The Translocater is in Australia. The Chronometer is in Lost Mesa. The Sands are in Fablehaven. The Font resides in Turkey. The Oculus has been found."_

The Sphinx raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Yes," Kendra confirmed. "That's it."

The Sphinx's eyes narrowed. "Gavin, who gave you this information?"

"Steve Sinclair."

"Where is his current position?"

"Undercover."

"Take Kendra upstairs."

Gavin seized her wrists roughly and pulled her upright. "Wait!" she protested. "Who's Steve Sinclair? There's a secret preserve in Turkey, isn't there?" The Sphinx waved her away.

"All in due time. I will see you in the morning. Prepare to depart."

Kendra fought to get free of Gavin. "You won't get anything out of me!" she yelled.

The Sphinx smiled gently. "My dear Kendra. We already have."


	3. Interrogation time

**You know how Seth gets captured in the fifth book? Let's just say the Knights of Dawn still haven't gotten to the Australian preserve yet. Nothing like that has happened yet. **

Kendra:

Kendra looked at herself in the mirror casually. She had chosen to wear a green T-shirt and jeans and hung her hair up into a ponytail. Her bedroom door opened and there stood Gavin, the devil himself. "Time to go," he told her, with that same sharklike grin she hated.

She walked over to him and he once again tied her wrists together. "Do you really think I'm going to escape?" she asked him.

Gavin shrugged. "You did last time and that seemed impossible. You never know."

He led her downstairs where the Sphinx and Mr. Lich were waiting. The leader of the Society grinned at her. "Ready to go?"

"Am I supposed to be?" Kendra shot back. Gavin escorted her out the front door and shoved her into the waiting van. Mr. Lich slid into the driver's seat and the Sphinx and Gavin joined Kendra in the backseat. It was one of those vans where each side faced each other. The Sphinx sat across from Kendra while Gavin sat next to her, his cold hands stroking her wrists. "Would you stop that?" she hissed at him.

"Stop what?" Gavin asked innocently although he quit it. The Sphinx belted himself in as Mr. Lich revved the van. Gavin and Kendra followed suit. For a while everyone was silent. Kendra kept glancing to the window trying to decide if she could jump out the window. The Sphinx seemed to guess what she was thinking and took out a coil of rope.

"We can't have you getting away," he told her kindly and swiftly bound her ankles to the seat. Kendra groaned.

"Seriously enough with tying me up. I feel like a circus freak," Kendra told him.

The Sphinx shrugged. "I apologize but it is necessary. Now. Where is the Chronometer?"

The question caught Kendra off guard and she glared at him. "That's really none of your concern."

"Actually, it is," the Sphinx countered. "Tell me."

Kendra fixed him with a steely glare. "No."

He sighed and began to drum his fingers on his knee. "Kendra, believe me I can make things very uncomfortable for you. Tell me."

Kendra swiftly wound up her bound hands, ready to punch him in the face but Gavin quickly seized her arm and grabbed her chin in his hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Well, it's a good thing you aren't me."

"It's at Fablehaven isn't it?" the Sphinx inquired.

"No comment."

"So it is at Fablehaven."

"Still no comment."

"Tell me. Believe me, I've been trying to be as hospitable as possible. I can end that if you like."

"You can do whatever you want to me," Kendra growled. "Torture me. Break me. I don't care. I'll never tell you anything."

The Sphinx nodded. "We'll see about that. Navarog follow my instructions I issued earlier this morning."

Kendra gawked at them. "You guys are making me nervous."

Gavin smiled slyly at her. "Good."

Seth:

We're lost in the Dreamstone. I wonder if we'll ever make it out. Darkness surrounds us. I can't hear a thing, smell a thing, touch a thing. Nothing to fight. Is this what it feels like to be in the Quiet Box?

Kendra:

As the van parked in the hotel lot, the Sphinx gestured toward Gavin. "I'll leave you two alone in the room for a while. Get whatever you can out of her." The vibilix and the Sphinx exited the vehicle and walked toward the hotel entrance. Gavin reached down, untied Kendra's bonds, and pressed a switchblade to her back. "Get out slowly," he told her. "Don't try to run. I'll just turn into a dragon and and trap you if you do."

Kendra stuck her tongue out at him and stepped out of the van. She grimaced as Gavin pressed the blade into her back. He had cut the bonds on her wrists so it wouldn't look suspicious. "Walk," Gavin told her and Kendra reluctantly did so.

They entered the shabby hotel and Gavin quickly walked up to the front desk and recieved their room key. He had his arm around Kendra's shoulders to conceal the blade he was secretly pressing to her back with his other hand. When Kendra tried to yank his arm away from her he only dug the blade in deeper.

They walked up to the room. When they reached it, Gavin slid the key in and a green light flashed on. The two entered the room. It was a traditional hotel room with two queen sized beds. Kendra backed up against the wall. "I'm not going to tell you anything," she told Gavin.

He smirked at her. "Oh really?" Gavin moved so fast Kendra didn't have time to run. He pinned her against the wall, one hand cupping her chin, forcing her to look at him. The other was wrapped around her torso. "Let's start with the Chronometer. Where is it?" Kendra squirmed and bucked but he didn't let go.

"Not telling."

Gavin sighed. "Really Kendra this is childish. I don't want to hurt you. In human form I really actually like you."

"Good for you," Kendra spat. "But its not working."

Gavin sighed and spun her onto the floor so that she was lying on her back, gazing up at him. He pulled out a long coil of rope and began to tie her up. Kendra frantically kicked and punched but Gavin avoided all her blows effortlessly. Soon she was immobilized completely. "Still thinking about telling me the location of the Chronometer?" he teased.

"Haven't I made it clear?" Kendra choked. "I WILL NOT."

Gavin sighed. "Kendra, really, this is embarrassing."

She didn't answer.

Gavin rolled his eyes. "Go on then act defiant. This is our room. I'll be sleeping by the door so don't get any ideas. And we requested a window that didn't open. Remember, even if you smash it, I'll wake up. Besides, I doubt you'll want to jump out of it. Messy business. Understood?"  
Kendra reluctantly nodded.

Grandpa Sorenson paced his office, deep in thought. How could they get Kendra back? They had no idea where she was. Vanessa had travelled into the minds of several different Society members but they only knew a few things about Kendra's kidnapping.

1. The Sphinx was probably with her because he had left on an unexpected mission two weeks ago.

2. Navarog was involved.

3. Kendra had not been harmed.

Although he was grateful Vanessa had done her best, he was nervous. What was happening to his grandaughter? It was unnerving how the Society had taken such an interest in her.

Dale burst into the study, panting. "News from Vanessa," he gasped. "Kendra's in Sacremento, California."

Stan stood up. "What?" he cried out. "Do you know her exact location?"

Dale shook his head. "Not exactly. Vanessa got into the mind of a lowly goblin who was guarding Kendra she bit a couple of years ago. Obviously, the Sphinx didn't confide all his plans to the goblin but we know this much. First, she was held inside a safe house in Sacremento. Now they're at a hotel called Cacti Springs. Thats all we know. We have to get to her!"

Stan nodded. "I know. Quick, organize a search team for her. Use the Translocator that we recovered. What's the closest any of you have been to Sacremento?"

"Warren's been to a hotel called Rose-thorned Springs," Dale offered. "It's only two miles away from Cacti Springs."

"Get there immediately!" Stan cried. "Hurry!"

Dale nodded. "Tanu, Warren, Ruth, and Coulter are going. I'll hold down the fort."

Stan nodded. "I'll go with them."

"Be careful," Dale advised.

**Yay! Kendra's going to be rescued! Or will she? Keep reviewing! **


	4. Rescue? Maybe not

**So I know you are going to hate me for this but I am not going to bring Bracken into the story. Yes I know right now you are groaning and muttering how pathetic I am. I'm sorry! But its kind of hard and yeah, pretty much...Anyway Seth is not with them because he's trapped in a bottle remember? He's still in the bottle right now.**

Kendra lay in bed, her head aching from her all of the multiple thoughts swimming in her head. How was she ever going to escape? Although it was dark in the room, she could see just fine, thanks to her fairykind gift. She hadn't given away any information to the Sphinx and that was what mattered.

She sat up in bed. They hadn't bothered to tether her to it since Gavin was blocking the door. Kendra crossed to the window but of course, it was magically sealed shut. Kendra sighed and walked back to her bed, fists clenched. She had to escape. But how?

A soft tapping came from the window and Kendra gritted her teeth. Great, now she was hallucinating. What would be next? Purple venomous bees with webbed toes? The tapping came again and Kendra once again lifted the covers off of her and crept over to the window. Her jaw fell open as a crazy sight greeted her. It was a helicopter and Tanu was hanging out of it, his palm pressed against the pane. His eyes lit up when he saw Kendra.

Crazed thoughts raced through her mind. This couldn't be a trick. The Society already had her didn't they? She waved but then pointed to the door, pantomining that someone was guarding her. Tanu nodded then held up a thick axe with a wicked blade. And Kendra understood. Tanu wound up, grimaced and with one swift stroke swept the axe through the window. Glass shattered into a million pieces of the Samoan reached out, seizing Kendra's hand. Before she could be pulled to safety, a strong cold hand pulled Kendra back and she felt the sense of cool metal at her throat.

A putrid smoke filled the air and Kendra coughed, eyes watering. When she opened them, she saw Tanu and Warren standing inside the room, fully armed. She realized Gavin had pulled her back and was holding her at knife-point. "Back," he threatened them. "I'd rather not hurt her but I will if you don't step back." Kendra bit her lip to keep from sobbing as her friends reluctantly stepped back.

"Very good," Gavin commented. The door behind them opened and in stepped the Sphinx, fully dressed in jeans and a loose silk shirt, his feet bare. Behind him was Mr. Lich and a couple of armed goblins. Kendra watched hopelessly as Mr. Lich leveled a crossbow at her friends.

"Please!" she cried out. "Don't hurt them."

The Sphinx sighed and regarded her warmly. "I'm sorry Kendra, but certain measures must be taken sometimes."

"Please!" Kendra pleaded. "I promise that if you don't hurt them, I'll be good. Please!"

The Sphinx kept his calm composure and he seemed to consider it. "Remember Kendra. You must keep your promise. If you break it, I break mine."

"I'll do whatever you want," Kendra begged.

The Sphinx nodded. "Very well."

Gavin pushed Kendra aside and turned to Tanu and Warren. "Drop your weapons," he commanded. "I am Navarog, the Demon Prince. Don't even think about trying to get past me." Tanu sighed and let his sword clatter to the ground. Warren dropped a crossbow and spear to the ground.

The Sphinx gestured at the goblins, who held knives and the creatures pressed their weapons with malice into Tanu and Warren's backs, leading them from the room. The Sphinx smiled kindly at Kendra. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Kendra couldn't speak. She was choked up with too much emotion. The Sphinx nodded. "You deserve a good night's sleep. Navarog?"

Gavin stepped forward and took hold of Kendra's wrists as the Sphinx exited. Kendra resisted for only a moment before remembering her captive friends. Gavin pulled out some rope and tied her wrists together. "Don't step on any glass," he told her.

"That's real sweet," she shot back and he turned her to face him.

Gavin ran a hand through her hair and Kendra took a step back. "Stop it," she ordered him.

Gavin shrugged. "I'm the captor here."

Kendra glared at him. "So you get to call all the shots then?"

"About right. Kendra, admit it. You had a crush on me before. Face reality. You aren't going to escape. Why don't you join me? We can override the Sphinx together."

"No thanks."

"Admit that you liked me before."

"Of course I liked you before! Before you let your true colors show."

Gavin stepped closer to her, then bent down and snugly bound her ankles. Then smirking he seized her shoulders and forced her closer. "Stop it!" Kendra gasped. But Gavin only smirked deeper. He bent in, his lips parted gently. Their lips met and Kendra's eyes widened in fear and shock as Gavin released her.

"Never do that again!" she shrieked.

Gavin smirked. "Admit you enjoyed it."

Tears welled up in Kendra's eyes. "Stop playing with my heart," she sobbed.

Gavin mock sighed as he gently pushed Kendra to her bed and walked off in the opposite direction. "That's what I do, Kendra," he called back. "You don't have to kill to hurt someone, you know."


	5. Vanessa

Dale took in the expression on Vanessa's face as she and Grandpa and Grandma Sorenson walked inside. Ruth buried her face in her hands. "This is even more of a disaster than we realized," she groaned.

Grandpa sighed and sank into a chair nearby. "They now have Warren and Tanu. We don't even know if they're alive."

Coulter walked inside the room. "Why so many grim faces?" he chuckled. "Where's Kendra?"

Stan faced him. "Tanu and Warren were captured. Kendra's still in captivity. We couldn't manage to retrieve them in time."

Coulter's face fell. "Oh."

Ruth turned to Vanessa. "I'm sorry but your going to have to go back into your cell."

Vanessa shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Coulter?"

"You want me to play jailer?"

"Yes. Stan and I need to talk."

"I'm going to tend to Viola," Dale excused himself, walking out the door.

"I'll be back," Coulter announced.

Coulter led Vanessa down the basement stairs. Ruth strained her ears and relaxed as the door shut. "I didn't want Vanessa hearing this," she explained. "We may be able to trust her but we need to make sure just in case."

Stan nodded, urging her to continue.

"It's time to alert the Knights of Dawn," Ruth told him. "Stan?"

"I'll do it right away."

Kendra's POV

Kendra paced her room, hands tied behind her back. They had just arrived at a different hotel and Gavin had left her locked in her room while he and the Sphinx talked in private.

The door swung open and to Kendra's surprise, there stood the Sphinx. At least it wasn't Gavin. "Hello Kendra," the Sphinx greeted kindly.

"What is wrong with you?" Kendra fumed. "Can you just leave me alone for once?"

"I now have your friends in custody," the Sphinx told her gently. "I would appreciate it if you answered my questions."

Kendra's eyes smoldered with anger. "What if I don't?"

"Your friends will perish," the Sphinx answered curtly.

Tears welled up in Kendra's eyes. "What do you want to know?"

"Where is the Chronometer?"

Kendra sighed, preteneding to look defeated. What should she say? "It's in a vault at Wyrmroost," she lied, lowering her gaze to the floor.

The Sphinx sighed. "I can tell a lie when I hear one Kendra."

Kendra grimaced. "Alright." She paused. She couldn't tell the Sphinx it was at Fablehaven! Kendra bit her lip. "We left it in the Dragon Temple at Wyrmroost," she groaned, doing her best to sound sincere. Kendra let out a little sob and put her face in her hands. Would the Sphinx buy it?

The Sphinx sighed once again. "Kendra. If you try once more to fool me I will order your friend's death sentence."

Kendra groaned. She had to. "It's at Fablehaven," she sighed.

The Sphinx nodded. "Progress. Very well, Kendra."

Kendra stood up, her eyes burning with anger. "I hate you," she seethed.

The Sphinx held up his hands defensively. "You will understand in time, Kendra."

"I doubt it."

The Sphinx sighed, stood up, and smiled kindly at her. "A goblin will bring you food."

Kendra glared at him as he exited the doorway. A warty goblin soon took his place, carrying a tray of food. It closed the door behind it and walked toward Kendra who turned away sitting on her bed. The goblin deposited the tray on her bed, then leaned in and whispered. "Hey, Kendra."

Kendra blinked and scooted away from the monster. "Get away from me," she whispered harshly.

The goblin rolled its eyes and put its hands on his hips in a feminine gesture. "Kendra, its me."

Recognition dawned in Kendra's eyes. "Vanessa?" she whispered hopefully.

The goblin nodded. "Listen closely," it rasped. "I've freed Tanu and Warren who are in a room beside yours. Tonight Navarog will be patrolling the perimeter of the hotel. I've given Warren the keys. At night they'll quickly grab you from your room and you'll all make an escape. Be sure your already dressed. Pretend to be asleep in bed. The password is 'Patton's the greatest hero of all time'. Got it?"

Kendra nodded numbly. "Thanks, Vanessa," she whispered.

The goblin winked at her and then scuttled out the door. "Anytime," she told her before slipping out the door.


	6. Final

Kendra rolled in bed as her door creaked open. She blinked and saw Warren standing in the doorway. "Password?" she asked.

"Patton's the greatest hero of all time," Warren answered softly and Kendra crept out of bed and stepped into the hotel hallway. She saw that Tanu was beside Warren and together they stepped carefully down the hotel's stairs. "Where's Gavin?" Kendra asked softly.

"Outside," Warren whispered. "All of our gear was taken away. Trask is waiting on the next street with a plane."

Kendra stumbled and barely caught herself. Her eyes lit up and she jerked her head in the direction of the fireplace on the hotel's main level. "Look," she whispered. "Marshmallow roasty thingies." Warren grinned and he tip toed to where pointy iron sticks with sticky residue left over from marshmallows were placed. He took hold of three of them and armed Tanu, Kendra, then himself.

They snuck out the doors and into the brightly lit street. Kendra could see Gavin, his back facing them walking in the shadows on the sidewalk. He was carrying a sharp sword. The threesome snuck over to the road and before they could react, an inhuman roar came from behind them. Kendra turned around to see a huge black dragon looming over them. Kendra screamed as a claw came down towards Warren. Her friend dodged it and thrust his makeshift spear into its claw. Gavin roared but before he could thrash Warren, a gleaming ball of fire hurtled toward the dragon.

"Take cover!" Tanu yelled and they all leapt behind a rock. An explosion erupted behind them Kendra grimaced closing her eyes. As they surfaced their eyes widened as they saw the dragon, lifeless on the pavement. A dark hole had been burned into its scales.

Kendra never found out who had saved their lives. But it was sure a good thing that Stan had notified the Knights.

**And the story is over! Hope you liked it! You know the rest, they have the Translocator, Seth is trapped in a bottle, blah blah blah. So yeah! **


	7. Hey guys VIP AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT

**Hi everyone, I realized that the ending pretty much sucked. I am a failure. I've gotten tons of reviews telling me so thanks you guys for being honest lol :D **

**So I am redoing the last chapter and adding a few more, continuing the story so its not finished! All in favor of this please review. I am so very sorry for this sucky ending.**

**Please forgive me! :D **

**So if you like this idea then review :D **


End file.
